Gordon Freeman
Half Life= |-|Half Life 2= Summary Dr. Gordon Freeman is the main protagonist of the Half-Life ''series. He is a theoretical physicist who is forced to defend himself and the Human race against hostile Aliens and other enemies following an experiment gone wrong. In the process, he becomes an almost legendary resistance hero, eventually becoming one of the leaders of an uprising against the alien invaders. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''9-B' with the crowbar and small firearms, 9-B to 9-A with various weapons Name: Gordon Freeman, Mr. Freeman, "The One Free Man" Origin: Half-Life Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human, Ph.D. in theoretical physics, former Anomalous and Hazardous Materials handler for Black Mesa, leader of The Resistance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Resistance to Poison, Electricity, Antimatter, Extreme Temperatures, Radiation, et cetera via HEV Suit, Weapon Mastery, minor Gravity Manipulation via Gravity Gun, Poison Manipulation via Tranquilizer Crossbow, Healing from minor lacerations and neurotoxins, Matter Manipulation/Quantum Manipulation via Gluon Gun and Tau Cannon (which destabilize Gluon Particles and fires streams of Tau Particles, respectively), and Antimatter Manipulation via Pulse Rifle's alternate firing mode and supercharged Gravity Gun Attack Potency: Wall level physically and with most firearms (Superior to Vorigaunts, Headcrabs, and the like), At least Small Building level with various explosives, the Gravity Gun, the Gluon Gun, and the Tau Cannon (Can harm the massive Gargantua over time with these; can shove around cars and the like and send smaller heavy objects flying with the Gravity Gun; has weapons that cause massive damage while also ignoring durability) Speed: Superhuman with at least Subsonic+ reactions (Has repeatedly dodged rockets after they've been fired, could dodge rounds from Bradley Fighting Vehicles and M1 Abrams Tanks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Class 1 with the Gravity Gun (The Gravity Gun can at least lift 1 ton and up to small cars) Striking Strength: Wall Class with the Gravity Gun and crowbar (Can kill a man in a single blow with the crowbar and stunt normal people with the less directly useful Gravity Gun); at least Small Building Class with greater weaponry (Can harm large armor-plated vehicles) Durability: At least Small Building level+ with the HEV suit (Capable of surviving an airstrike; took the explosion of the Citadel´s ceiling who destroyed the roof; can survive lasers which do this much damage) Stamina: High (Escaped from Black Mesa and it took him one day of running and fighting non-stop; survived even harsher circumstances during the rebellion against the Combine; HEV suit can provide morphine) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: The HEV suit, the crowbar, the Gravity Gun, pistols, revolvers, shotguns, machine guns, several experimental laser weapons, alien biological weapons, and rocket launchers Intelligence: Gifted. A scientist who holds a Ph.D. in theoretical physics and a leader of the Resistance against the Combine, he is proficient with weapons ranging from pistols to more exotic equipment such as the Gravity gun. At the age of 6, he constructed a butane-powered tennis ball cannon. Weaknesses: The HEV suit has to be recharged from time to time upon being damaged, otherwise Gordon's durability decreases to normal human levels Weapons and Technologies |-|Standard= *'The Hazardous EnVironment Suit:' A full-body hazardous materials suit developed at the Black Mesa Research Facility. Designed for Black Mesa scientists to protect them from radiation, energy discharges, blunt-force trauma during the handling of hazardous materials, and the effects of traveling to Xen as part of Survey Teams. It holds internal antidotes and morphines *His trusty crowbar which he uses throughout the series *'Gravity Gun:' A tractor-beam gun that can pick up non-living things and throw them at high speeds, it can also work in reverse and shoot an electric current that punts nearby objects; so far it has shown to be able to punt cars and pick up steel barrels. The overcharged Gravity Gun can pick up living beings and throw them hundreds of yards away. |-|Handguns= *'Beretta M9 9mm Pistol:' The standard pistol used by officers within Black Mesa and Gordon Freeman's first used firearm in Half Life *'USP Match 9mm Pistol:' The standard pistol used by the Cobmine Overwatch and by the Resistance, and Gordon Freeman's main pistol in Half Life 2 *'Colt Python .357 Magnum:' Gordon's main revolver used in both games |-|Anti-Personnel Weapons= *'Heckler & Koch MP5 Submachine Gun:' The main firearm used by the HCEU in Half Life, which Gordon Freeman obtains and uses throughout the gain *'Heckler & Koch MP7 Submachine Gun:' The main submachine gun used by the Combine Overwatch and by fighters for the Resistance, used by Gordon in Half Life 2 *'Franchi SPAS-12 Assault Shotgun:' Gordon Freeman's main shotgun throughout the games *'Black Mesa Crossbow:' A crossbow that fires darts at high speeds, those darts can hit opponent hard enough to one-shot them if they are hit in the head or the neck. *'Resistance Crossbow:' A crossbow that fires a red-hot steel bar at high speeds, which hits opponents so hard they get embedded into walls *'Gluon Gun:' Some kind of cannon attached to a backpack that seems to imply that it can shoot gluon particles, this gun is powerful enough to make human beings and humanoid Xen creatures explode into gibs upon impact *'Tau Cannon:' A one handed cannon that shoots beams of Tau particles at high speeds, it is powerful enough to destroy osprey planes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Messiah Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Valve Category:Half-Life Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Silent Characters Category:Rocket Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Armor Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Crossbow Users Category:Healers Category:Antimatter Users Category:Leaders